Connor Murphy Is Shy
by ConnorIncarnate
Summary: Connor reflects on when he confessed to his boyfriend, Evan Hansen.


Notes: okay, hi! Before y'all read this, it's my first real fanfic. Generally I hc Connor as a trans guy, but for the sake of this fanfic, he won't be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy some good ol' Tree Bros fluff! Here's to some one-shots! I own none of these characters.

Connor Murphy Is Shy

Connor Murphy was happy. That was the first weird thing about him on this particular day. Why was he happy? Well, that would probably have something to do with a sweet, innocent boy by the name of Evan Hansen.

Dear gods, Connor loved him. He thought back to the day he asled out his boyfriend. It was a little over a month ago. They were out on a walk, strolling along. Talking about little things, nothing too hard. It was peaceful. The two boys were comfortable with the young male beside the other.

Connor had found a best friend in Evan. They were extremely close, as close as two friends could be. But, slowly, Connor began to realise he was developing feelings for the taller, softer boy. He let out a small chuckle at the mere thought of the boy.

There was just something about him that Connor loved. Maybe it was the way he blushed when he got nervous or embarassed, or the way he'd smile when approached by someone he trusts. Knowing that Evan Hansen trusts him, Connor was filled with pride. He'd never been close enough to someone to admit they trusted him.

Evan was different. He understood how lonely Connor used to be, just how hard it is to reach out. But he also respected the fact that the two of them were very different people.

The conversation with Evan went a little something like this...

Connor and Evan were sitting together underneath a huge oak tree. It was a beautiful summer day. Connor would never admit it, but it was his favourite season.

Connor looked at his dear friend, nervously running a hand through his tousled shoulder-length hair. He was nervous, although he tried to hide it as best he could. Today was the day. He'd confess his feelings to his one and only friend, Evan Hansen.

Connor cleared his throat, to grab his friend's attention. Evan looked to Connor, his blue eyes shining expectantly.

"Hey, Ev? There's something I want to get off my chest..."

Connor began, mumbling. He saw Evan frown, seemingly a little concerned.

The thought that Evan was concerned about him made Connor's heart race. Jesus fucking christ Murphy, calm your shit. Just get on with it! Spit it out, you pussy! He thought to himself, watching Evan.

"Y-Yeah? Wh-What's up, Con?"

Evan stammered, picking at the hem of his shirt, his eyes darting around, he too, a little nervous.

Connor looked Evan straight on, his whole body faced towards his friend.

"Look...Evan...I've kept this in for a long time...For the longest time I didn't even admit it to myself..."

Connor grumbled, struggling to put his thoughts into coherent words and feelings. He allowed himself a small grimace. Evan looked at his friend, sympathy filling his features.

"Okay...? Remember, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Evan smiled at his friend, trying to seem comforting, supportive.

Connor nodded, giving Evan a small smile.

"Yeah. I know. Uh. Evan...I like you...as a guy to another guy...in a romantic sort of way..."

Connor choked out, turning away from his friend. A surge of both fear and relief flooded through the boy. He was so relieved to have told him. But what if he didn't like him back? What if Evan was straight? All these doubts and thoughts shot through Connor's brain.

Connor heard a very audible gasp from Evan. Before he knew what was happening, Evan had turned Connor around so that he was facing his friend. Evan was bright red, trembling. But he looked...happy? Yes. Nervous, but happy.

"Con...I-I like you too. A lot." Evan replied softly, wringing his hands together, staring at the ground.

Connor looked back at his friend, stunned. A huge grin slowly spread across his face, lighting up his features. His whole body seemed to glow. Holy shit. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Evan. Did he- Did he really just say that? Connor had never felt happier. In this moment, Connor Murphy felt as though he could do anything. Before he realised what had happened, Connor found himself wrapped in the arms of Evan Hansen.

Connor reached out and touched Evan's cheek softly. He felt heat practically radiating from his flustered friend. He felt Evan lean into his hand. Connor heard Evan let a small giggle escape from his lips. Eventually, the boys were wrapped so closely around one another, you wouldn't be able to tell who's limbs were who's.

Then, Connor got the suprise of his life.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Evan whispered.

Connor nodded, allowing Evan to close the gap. The moment their lips touched, Connor knew he had found his soulmate. Something about it all was just perfect. It all felt...right.

Connor smiled as his thought's slipped from the memory. He looked at the sleeping boy beside him. He chuckled softly, silently stroking Evan's forehead lovingly. He made a silent prayer to any of the gods, if they were listening, that he and Evan would stay together for all of their days on Earth.


End file.
